Subspace Vengeance v20
by Gigawolf1
Summary: Due to a glitch preventing me from editing the original, I've had to make this. After the events of SE, a new threat arrives
1. Subspace Vengeance

Subspace Vengeance

Subspace Vengeance

He appeared in the vault, amongst the trophies of the greatest heroes and villains of all time. The thick darkness was illuminated by a soft glow as he gathered his magic power, focusing it in the palm of his hand. In the dim light, he made his way to trophies depicting the various items and weapons used in the various Brawls that took place. Explosives, containers, and all the others; he reached out to them and they vanished without a sound. From there he made his way to the Pokémon. From there he chose a number of legendary creatures, including two that, he noticed, looked particularly evil. Moving on, he found his way to the various Subspace creatures. Imprisoned by the heroes of the world, the monsters were trapped in their petrified forms amongst the other corpses of the past. Looking them over, he took one of each creature, careful not to touch the base and revive them. Suddenly he stopped and examined the area closer. His target wasn't with the others. His eyes raced around the room, searching for… Yes, there it was, separate from the army it had once commanded. Various other beings, its allies by choice or by chance, were placed around it. There, away from the other trophies, was the legendary Tabuu.

Upon seeing the fallen King of Subspace, he walked towards the light surrounding its beaten form. As he got closer, the bright glow disturbed his eyes, which had grown accustomed to the dark interior of the vault. Suddenly his eyes shot open as realization hit him. He stopped, moments before a large blast of energy hit the Tabuu trophy from above and blew away the eight surrounding it. One of them flew at him and sent him across the room, spilling graven images of the Subspace Army. A woman clad in blue descended from above holding what he took to be an energy cannon of some sort. He ducked as she flung it towards him, but soon felt the pain of a sword slicing his chest. From the shadows emerged a tiny masked demon wielding a sword that looked as if it could rip him in half with a single attack. Surrounded on both sides, he grabbed one of the trophy stands near himself and brought a Greap to life. In the small space, the massive scythes of the monster scraped the ceiling, creating a screeching noise that could wake the dead. Immediately the woman and the demon attacked the creature.

As his assailants were distracted, he reached around in desperation. Finding the trophy that had flown into him, he looked it over before deciding to take it along with him. Just as he began to take his leave, he noticed the woman's expression of rage. She raced towards him just as he managed to teleport away. He emerged in Subspace, a world of pure darkness. An absolute void, he had discovered this place in his journeys and decided to take its power for his own. In this world, after Tabuu had been defeated, almost nothing had existed anymore. He had stumbled across two entities that made their home here anyway, but he bound them to a body of sorts and trapped it using his magic. Though his powers were incredible, he could not make the world solid enough for his purposes, and so hoped to enslave the being that had once ruled here. Disappointed with his own effort, he looked around the trophies floating in the empty world. Amongst them were all the members of the Subspace Army, great and small. Among the smallest were those mysterious creatures that formed the basis of the army, the Subspace Bugs. As he looked at them, he felt drawn to their base… Tentatively he reached for it, hesitating only slightly, before grasping it and letting loose a plague of unimaginable power. As they came to life, he drew some into his body, feeling the power of them within himself. Like a drug, they made him crave more, and so he absorbed as many as he could. The trophy was deceptively small; more came from it then should have been possible. Even as he tried to take them all in they spread over some of the nearby trophies and formed their bodies. And so, in the vast emptiness from which it had first risen, the Subspace Army returned to life.

In the vault, Samus Aran and Meta Knight looked over the trophies. The intruder, which neither had recognized, had stolen a number of trophies of the Subspace creatures who had caused innumerable problems in the past. As Meta Knight fixed the trophies that had fallen, Samus stood quietly over the spot where their foe had vanished. Finally, when he had almost every trophy back in place, Meta Knight examined the damage. Most of the five hundred plus trophies had been untouched, and Tabuu was still trapped. Looking around the room, there was no serious problem save one. One of the trophies, one of the most dangerous enemies anyone had ever fought, was missing. Taking a quick inventory, he looked. Duon, Galleom, Porky, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Rayquaza, and Petey Piranha were all there, which meant that…

AN: I'll leave this a cliffhanger and let you guess which one he's got. You can also try to guess who 'he' is if you want, but not enough is known just yet…


	2. Call to Arms

Call to Arms

Call to Arms

"Whoever he is, he managed to get a number of trophies from the Vault. He got at least one of each Subspace enemy, and a couple Pokémon seem to be missing, but we haven't figured out which ones yet. R.O.B. is checking over the files now." Ever since the defeat of Tabuu, the former Ancient Minister had been forced into a data management role in the former Flying Ancient Ruins which the heroes of the world had decided to use as a de facto base by virtue of the fact that no other place was nearly as technologically advanced. Despite the fact that it had been torn inside-out by the same Subspace Bombs that had once been produced there, it had returned to normal after a certain Subspace King had been stopped. No one had ever really understood how they worked, and they didn't dare try to understand.

Not long after, R.O.B. and Snake emerged from the Vault. In his hands Snake held a sheet of paper detailing the missing trophies. "Well, it's not all bad. Even though one of each Subspace guy is missing, all of the tech's still there. That means we don't have to worry about him pulling a Dark Cannon or anything on us. From the Pokémon group there's two missing. One's Darkrai, which we have a million of, and the other is Mewtwo. And Ridley's gone too, by the way." Having said all of this without looking away from the paper, the Black Ops Agent was more than a little surprised by the fearful looks around the room.

'Darkrai' came the telepathic message from Lucario, the Wave Guiding Pokémon.

"Mewtwo" gasped the Pokémon Trainer, grinning with enthusiasm that seemed out of place considering the situation.

"Ridley" whispered Samus, a dark look in her eyes.

"I'm guessing those are bad, then?" said Snake.

"Ridley killed my parents and destroyed my home" muttered Samus before leaving the room.

'Darkrai is a Legendary Pokémon of great power,' came the semi-psychic reply, 'who puts its foes to sleep and gives them horrible dreams. Forever' he added, sure that some in the room would find such matters trivial otherwise.

"Mewtwo is the strongest Pokémon ever! It was made specifically to fight, and no one's ever caught it!" said the Trainer, clearly excited. However, merely by looking around, Snake could tell that joy was not the consensus.

"Kid, if that's a good thing, then why do the others look ready to shit themselves?" Mario, Peach, Link, Marth, and Ganondorf looked horrified. At that moment, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Bowser, and Captain Falcon joined them in time to hear Mario speak in a hushed tone.

"If he releases Mewtwo we're all dead."

Upon hearing the name of Mewtwo, Luigi fainted, Yoshi ran screaming from the room, Kirby started running in circles, Donkey Kong covered his eyes, Bowser's mouth opened wide open in shock and fear, and Captain Falcon entered the Fetal Position.

"How bad can he be?" asked Snake, oblivious to the horrifying power of the Genetic Pokémon.

"He killed Roy" said Marth sadly.

CHARACTER PROFILE: DARKRAI

The Pitch-Black Pokémon, able to put foes to sleep and give them horrible nightmares. Once put to sleep, there is normally no way to awaken except by force of will or strong external forces. If Darkrai is defeated, its hold over its victims will also fade.

STANDARD SPECIAL: DARK VOID

Puts anyone it hits to sleep. Darkrai can charge this attack before using it. Like other Standard Special charge moves, Darkrai can store the energy and move around. Unlike the others, this attack only puts foes into a dark sleep during which they take gradual damage that does not awaken them. This sleep can prove fatal if the victim takes too much damage.

SIDE SPECIAL: DARK PULSE

A long range attack consisting of dark energy. Upon impact it will cause the opponent to flinch, disturbing any motion and attacks. However, it takes a short time to prepare, leaving Darkrai vulnerable for a brief period of time.

UP SPECIAL: PURSUIT

A quick move that allows Darkrai to catch escaping opponents. Like a short teleport, Pursuit sends Darkrai in a direction of your choosing. Upon appearing at the desired point, it will attack any enemies it comes in contact with, doing damage based on their speed. Far more useful on fast characters, it also makes an excellent recovery move.

DOWN SPECIAL: EMBARGO

Embargo exists solely for the purpose of denying access to items. It can either be used on a character to keep them from using items or on the items themselves, causing them to disappear. Likewise, if a character affected by Embargo tries to use an item, it will vanish in their hands or from their body immediately without any effect. This means items like the Screw Attack will vanish before it can be used even once, food will turn to air before it can be eaten, and character-created items, such as bombs, will vanish as soon as they are created. It only lasts for a while, though.

FINAL SMASH: WORLD OF DREAMS

Darkrai's powers revolve around darkness and nightmares, and its Final Smash is no different. Gathering its power, Darkrai turns the entire stage into something reminiscent of a nightmare. During this time, Darkrai is stationary in the centre, maintaining the world. From the time it creates the world Darkrai is encased in a dark sphere which protects it. From inside the sphere it can use its special moves with different effects; Dark Void will instead summon a Pokémon or Assist Character, Dark Pulse harms enemies close to the sphere, Pursuit will teleport all characters to the centre and Embargo will get rid of all items. All of these techniques will reduce the duration of World of Dreams, which will go on forever unless Darkrai uses up its power or the other characters shatter its sphere, forcing it to withdraw.

AN: I'll be doing files like these for Fighters, Pokémon, Assist Trophies/Characters, and other things I introduce


	3. This has no content

This has no content

This has no content

The reason for SV v.2.0 existing is because I thought there was an error keeping me from editing the original copy of Subspace Vengeance I uploaded. I found out the error was human when I noticed the scroll bar for the page appeared half-way down the page. Whoops :(

As such, I will continue the story on the ORIGINAL page, also at this site. You can go through my profile to find it, or copy (control/command-C) and paste (control/command-V) the link into the address bar.

Thank you for putting up with my obliviousness.

John

/s/4158679/1/SubspaceVengeance


End file.
